Somewhere in Time
by Essessency
Summary: It's hard when the people we love leave us. The memories fill us as well as our regrets. Sometimes it hurts so much that we wish we could just start over and change what could have happened. Of course that would be impossible. But what if Austin actually got that chance? What if he was able to fix his mistakes and start over? Auslly. Four shot.


**Life we'll take us and make the binds. On the night of the full moon, to all the stars in the sky. All of our regrets take us to a moment of lies. You find me denying that I'm caught somewhere in time …**

**x.x**

The suspenseful beeping of the inconstant heart monitor was enough to stun anyone into silence. And it was true, I couldn't find words to speak about this current situation. So I let my actions speak for me.

I knew it would eventually come to this. Ally had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer two years ago, and now she was bedridden in the hospital, waiting for the cancer to completely take over her vulnerable body. She was only fifty five, and it killed me to know that I couldn't do anything to save her or help her through the pain. So I held her hand through it all. It was all I could do. My eyes scanned her pale skin and tired eyes. This was it. It was pointless to tell her to fight when we knew she didn't stand a chance. She only had a few hours left, if even that. The slowing pulse of her heart proved that she wouldn't be fighting much longer.

I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but it was hard when my love laid dying. I, instead, focused on our time together and memorized every little bit of her, before she was gone forever. I could feel her staring at me with a sad expression, but I couldn't look her in the eyes. It hurt too much.

"Austin, please say something …" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, and I tried to find words to answer her plead.

I swallowed thickly, finally looking her in the eyes. She was really ill, but she kept fighting for this long. I wasn't sure what to say at all, so I took a deep breath and stated what was on both of our minds. "I'm going to miss you. I really wish we could've found this in time. If I had taken you to the doctors earlier, then you wouldn't be leaving me so soon. I'm so sorry Alls." My grip on her hand tightened as I broke the stare and looked down at the white, tiled floors. "I'm sorry."

"Austin," Her voice was as stern as she could possibly manage. "It's not your fault, not one little bit. If I got this and couldn't get rid of it, then I was meant to go. My time is done now. No one can help it."

She took one look at my glazed eyes and her hands reached to her neck, unhooking the chain to the locket I had given her for our first anniversary as a couple thirty six years ago. It was originally my mother's, whom had gotten it from my father. She died when I was eighteen, she handed me the locket and made sure I promised to take good care of Ally. It was ironic how it's come back , like a boomerang, when it was Ally's turn to go. I felt her small hand let go of mine and place the locket into it. I was overwhelmed with feelings of longing and regret.

"Ally, I-" I began to speak but she put a finger to my lips in protest.

"Sshh. Austin I love you, and I love all the times we've had together. But I want you to have this. It'll be no use on me when I'm gone. Keep it as a memory. Store it away, but keep it close it your heart. Keep me close to your heart Austin, please …" Her eyes were begging and her voice was weakened. I knew she didn't have much time left now, but there were other people who needed to see her too. Trish, Dez, his children, and grandchildren had a right to see her as much as I did.

I nodded and got lost in her beautiful brown eyes, knowing that this might be the last time I ever see them. "Always Ally. I love you so so much! I wish you weren't leaving me so soon..." My eyes began to fill with tears again.

She sadly smiled and reached up to stroke my blondish gray bangs out of my face. She studied my eyes with concentration, as if she were trying to read my mind. She didn't have to. I already confessed all my thoughts to her out loud. "Austin, can you promise me something?" Her voice was barely audible, but I still understood everything.

"Anything Ally." I answered without hesitation.

She swallowed and her eyes were on me once again. "Promise me, that you'll come back to me."

I was confused for a second. Trying to comprehend what her dying wish meant. I knew she was waiting for my response so I pressed a loving kiss to her lips, confirming our promise. She smiled against my lips and used as much strength as she could. I could tell it was taking a strain on her and I immediately stopped, wishing I didn't have to. I could hear her whispering in my ear.

"Austin …" Her voice was breathless. "I love you …"

I hugged her close, about ready to tell her my love in return. But the deadly sound of her flatlining heart monitor beat me to it. Before I knew what was going on, several doctors ran into the room, ushering me out and trying to revive her. I couldn't remember any details anymore. The last thing of her I saw was the peaceful smile on her face and the her wedding ring on her finger. My vision was blurry and my ears went deaf to every sound. I could see Trish and Dez running to me, mouthing words of worry and concern. I saw my two children, Justin and Annie, sitting with their spouses and my grandchildren. Their faces were sketched with shock and disbelief. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was cry. I felt my grip on metal and saw the shape of the locket imprinted in my palm.

Is this a world without Ally?

It doesn't seem like a life worth living.

**x.x**

I twirled the antique locket from every angle, hoping the sunlight would reflect out picture off the walls to create an almost tangible mirror image of us during happier and simpler times. Even then it wasn't the same. No matter how many memories I fed off of, all the music I played, or all the videos I watched, it would never ever be the same. She was gone and she would never come back. I gripped on the dangling silver chain, holding on to it like a lifeline as it whizzed back and forth. It was similar to my life the way it moved. The last week had been a blur since Ally passed. I haven't seen anyone since the funeral a couple of days ago. I've just been locked up in this lonely house, it was like a prison when all the memories crashed down on me. I just wanted her back. I wanted to go back so I could see her again, and relive our life the way it was supposed to be.

I opened up the locket, the pictures inside hypnotized me. I looked into the hazel eyes of my nineteen year old self. My platinum hair hid my eyes but it didn't hide the happiness that shined in my smile. Young Ally's head rested on my shoulder, and my arms were wrapped around her in a side hug. She was smiling her angelic smile and her dark brown eyes gleamed of laughter and innocence. It was the last I would ever see of her.

I heard the doorbell echo from the front door and I set down the locket and shuffled over, expecting another bouquet of flowers or a card to give me condolences. Instead, I saw Trish, Dez, their daughter Lizzie, my kids, and my grandchildren. Everyone that mattered stood on my doorstep. Well, almost everyone that mattered.

Annie stepped forward, her eyes were rimmed with tiredness. It must've been hard. Her mother had just died and she was raising a newborn girl, Katie, who was only 11 months. She handed Katie over to her husband and wrapped me in a tight hug, trying not to cry. I was holding back tears too, I was touched that my family stopped by because they were worried about me.

"Daddy, I'm sorry we didn't come earlier, but we thought we'd give you some time …" She pulled back and wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

I shook my head. "Not at all, I'm glad you guys are here." I led them into the living room as everyone sat down in a somewhat awkward silence. Katie wouldn't stop crying and Cory and Cody, Justin's twin boys, were looking for the little monster truck toys and legos that Ally always kept in case she was babysitting them. Lizzie sat down texting on her phone and all of the adults exchanged eye contact, except me. I didn't know what to say. Ally was always the one to talk with everyone.

Ally …

"You got rid of the piano …"

My head snapped up and I looked over at Trish, who asked the question. I scratched my neck nervously. "Um, yeah. I just couldn't really look at it anymore, it reminded me of …" I trailed off, not wanting to discuss the haunting subject that already filled my mind.

Justin sighed, looking at me intently. "We'll miss her too dad. But she's in a better place now. Wouldn't you rather have her in peace than suffering in pain?"

I nodded in response, lucky that my son was a psychologist. He's probably the only reason I made it through this far without going crazy. But it still hurt, knowing I was destined to live a life of loneliness.

Trish eyed Annie and the other women in the room, exchanging knowing glances. Trish then turned to me. "Hey Austin, the girls and I are going to make some lunch for us okay?"

I nodded in approval as Trish, Annie, Mari (Justin's wife), and Lizzie walked to the kitchen. Annie's husband, Drew, also left the room as Katie started crying and he had to change her diaper. This left only me, Dez, Justin, and the twins in the room. Justin and Dez sat on both sides of me, trying to console me.

Dez sighed and patted my leg. "We all miss her buddy. I can't imagine how heartbreaking this must be for you."

I looked to him, trying to not let any tears escape. "I would just do anything to have her back again. I can't talk to her or love her anymore, and I just wish I knew what was going to happen. I would have cherished every moment."

"But you did," Dez explained. "Once you guys found out, you were everywhere together. We all knew she didn't have much time left, and it's hard to accept reality sometimes."

"She- she said for me to promise to come back to her." I looked to Justin. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Justin shrugged hopelessly. "I'm not sure, dad."

Cody looked up from the legos in interest. The brunette kid looked over to his brother and said, "I think the grown ups are talking about time travel! Like in that one movie 'Reverse Yesterday'!" Cory laughed with him as they continued talking about their love for the movie.

I watched the kids in fascination. Thinking to myself if that's what Ally might have meant. "Is time travel possible?" I asked myself.

"Pfft," Dez argued. "Don't be ridiculous. This isn't Zaliens 3!"

Justin looked to be in deep thought as he debated his opinion. "Actually, there is …"

Dez and I looked over to him in disbelief, but he nodded and continued talking. "I read it in a nonfiction book. It's really hard to do, and you have to concentrate, but you basically convince your mind that you're in a certain point in time. You have to have patience, because it's really exhausting. But there's a possibility it might work."

I nodded my head. "I'll try it ..."

**Hey guys I know it's been a while. This is a three or four shot I'm working on right now. I have a bad habit of starting new stories before finishing others. So before you ask, I am working on the last chapter of "Her Last 17". And I'm having a little writers block with "Where Dreams Come True" but I will finish that one as well. This is based off an actual movie called "Somewhere in Time" it's a good movie. I noticed I write a lot about Ally being in danger or some form like that. This will be the last one of those stories in a while. This story is actually connected to my story "Life in Alternate" so if you want more background I would suggest reading that one. I know this chapter is really short but it's like the prologue and if you guys like it then I will continue so just let me know!**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
